Meeting Sutton
by SummaKel000
Summary: Emma meets Sutton and her family, along with her many friends but mainly her two best friends. Emma quickly is accepted and adjusts to her new life with Sutton. Which is a glamorous one. But will Emma get too comfy? Does everyone really want Emma their as much as they say they want her to be their?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Sutton

**Chapter 1**

Emma was on her way to meet her sister for the very first time. She could hardly wait. She was really going to do this. Luckily she wouldn't have the foster care on her. And she could hardly wait to meet Sutton. The bus stopped at a stop in Yuma, Arizona. This is as far as I go, everybody off said the bus driver. Emma started to freak out Sutton was in Tuscon and she was in Yuma. It was two in the morning would Sutton come and get her? She pulled out her blackberry and scrolled through her contacts and found Sutton's number.

"Hello?" Sutton said irritated.

"Hey... Can you come get me?" Emma asked.

"Why? Aren't you taking the bus?" Sutton asked.

"Well... I guess it only takes you to Yuma." She said.

"Yuma! That's three hours away." Sutton said.

"I know. I know." She said. " But I don't have anymore money on me now."

"Fine, I'm on my way." She said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Emma said.

Sutton pulled up in BMW convertible. She waved at Emma signaling for her to get in. Emma thanked Sutton a million more times. When they got back to Sutton's house it was five in the morning. Sutton took Emma to the side of the house where a door-like window stood. Sutton went inside and let Emma in too. Sutton got into some striped pajamas. She tossed some polka dot ones toward Emma.

"I'm super tired, so I'm going to go to bed." Sutton said. "You can sleep in my bed with me."

"Okay." Emma said putting on the pajamas. Emma went over to Sutton and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, sister." Emma said

"Me too." Sutton said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said.

Emma and Sutton got into bed and drifted to sleep. Emma dreamed that the Mercer's would accept her and take her in. And her and Sutton would have so much fun together. Sutton's and Emma's dreams were quickly erupted when Sutton's mom came in to wake up Sutton. Their eyes shot wide open when the door opened. They both saw Mrs. Mercer.

"Sutton care to explain?" Her mom said.

"Yeah, Uh... can I talk to you and dad in private." Sutton asked.

"Sure." She said smiling at Emma. "Can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Yeah." Emma said.

Emma heard Sutton and her parents talking outside the bedroom when she heard a fourth voice. It must have been Sutton' s sister. She started getting nervous they were going to throw her out. She started getting into the clothes she was wearing when she arrived in Arizona. Sutton came in along with the rest of her family. Emma heard them ask her why she hadn't told her earlier. She told them she found out last night and she asked her to come to Tuscon. They agreed to let Emma stay. They came back into the room.

"Sorry, if I caused any problems." Emma said "I didn't mean to. If you want me to leave I will."

"No of course not." Mrs. Mercer said. "You can stay with us honey."

"Thank you." Emma said.

"This is my mom Kirsten, my dad Ted, and my sister Laurel." Sutton said. "And this is Emma."

"Hi everyone." She said.

"Well summer break is almost over. So we better get you enrolled in school." Ted said.

"Thank you for everything." She said.

Sutton convinced her dad to let her and Emma go picked out an outfit for Emma to they went to the mall. Sutton picked out most of Emma's outfit. She tossed designer jeans, shirts, skirts, shoes, and sweaters. Sutton said if she was her sister she needed to look good. All the clothes were foreign to Emma. Almost every outfit she tried on Sutton bought. After Sutton got them two smoothies.

"Sutton!" Someone said.

"Char!" Sutton said.

"Why are their two of you?" Char said

"Oh, this is my twin." She said. "Her name is Emma."

Char gave Emma a big hug. "Nice to meet you Emma. Hate to leave so quickly but I got to go."

"Bye." Emma and Sutton said.

"Well you've met one of my two best friends." Sutton said.

When they got home dinner was about done. Emma and Sutton put the clothes in Sutton's bedroom. And went back into the dinning room which was not divided with the kitchen or living room. Laurel was in the living room watching t.v. and Mr. Mercer was at the counter in the kitchen on his laptop and Mrs. Mercer was making dinner. When they finally sat down for dinner Emma realized Sutton's dog Drake.

"You have a dog?" She asked slash said.

"Yeah. Drake the Great Dane." Sutton replied.

"Oh." She said.

"Anyways, Emma we cleared out the guest bedroom and it's yours now." Ted said.

"We got you a desk, but we can go shopping to decorate it later." Kirsten said.

"Great. Thanks again." She said.

"No problem." Ted and Kirsten said.

"What do you guys do for a living?" Emma asked.

"Well I'm a doctor." Mr. Mercer said.

"And I'm a stay at home mom." Mrs. Mercer said.

"Cool."Emma said.

After dinner Sutton showed Emma the guest bedroom. It had pastel blue walls and a white desk in the corner, a window like Sutton's with white curtains, and white night stands with white lamps with blue ribbons around them, white carpeted floor, a wooden dresser, and a mirror. The bathroom had blue fuzzy rugs and a Blue polka dot shower curtain. The bed had a blue striped comforter. It was Emma's dream room. Sutton let Emma pick out some pajamas. She chose green tank top with blue short shorts with fish on them. And went to her room wich was diagonal from Sutton's room. And went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Girls Day Out

**Chapter 2**

When Emma woke up the next day she was greeted by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Emma quickly got dressed. She pulled on a grey t-shirt and some jeans. When she entered the kitchen Mr. and Mrs. Mercer were already at the kitchen table eating. Laurel and Sutton were still sleeping. Mr. Mercer was reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee and eating a chocolate chip muffin. Mrs. Mercer was reading a book. She was eating a blueberry muffin and drinking her coffee.

"Good morning early bird." said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning." She said. "I slept great."

"Good. Help yourself." Mrs. Mercer said. "After you're done eating we can go shopping."

"Kay. I'll make it quick." She said.

"Well I'll see you girls later." he said. "Bye."

"Bye." Mrs. Mercer said giving Ted a kiss.

"See ya." Emma said. Ted gave Emma a hug.

After Mrs. Mercer grabbed her keys and headed toward the garage. Mrs. Mercer got into a black SUV. Mrs. Mercer took her to the nearest furniture shop. They were mostly shopping for chairs and pillows and rugs. Mrs. Mercer would point at things she thought were nice and Emma would sometimes agree and sometimes disagree. After they had everything they needed they bought it and went home. Emma hung up some pictures she got and put down the rugs and Mrs. Mercer helped her place the chairs and pillows.

"Thanks." Emma said.

"No problem." Kirsten said. She headed toward the door.

"Kirsten," Emma said.

"Yes." said.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure." she said.

"Sorry for coming on such short notice. And thanks for everything. No ones ever done anything like this for me." she said.

"Really?" she said. "Didn't your foster mom ever do anything nice for you?"

"Nope. My mom left me at a friend's house and my foster moms just shoved me into a room." She said.

"Oh that's horrible." Kirsten said giving Emma a hug. "Well I'll get the girls up and we can all go out for a girls day."

After everyone was ready they got into the SUV and went to the spa. Kirsten ordered the greatest pamper package. First they would get manicures and pedicures, then get a massage, and a mud bath, then they would get their hair and make up done. In the mud bath it was one big hot tub full of mud. The lights were dim and jungle music was playing in the background. They took off their robes and got into the mud with their swimsuits on.

"I think we should throw a party for Emma." Sutton said.

"Yeah!" Laurel said excitedly.

"I suppose we could." Kirsten said.

"A pool party?" Sutton said. "Since it's the end of summer."

"Please mom. Pretty please with a cherry on top." Laurel begged.

"I'll have to ask your father but I see no problem." Kirsten said.

"Thank you. Thank you." Sutton and Laurel said.

"What do you think Emma?" Sutton asked.

"You would really do that for me?" Emma asked.

"Of course." They all said.

After their pamper session. They went to the club to get some lunch. Sutton and Laurel got fresh green garden salads. Mrs. Mercer got some soup. And Emma got a turkey club sandwich. After they ate they played tennis. Emma was exceptionally good at it. Sutton and Laurel insisted that she join the tennis team. Emma reluctantly agreed. She was more of the running type. They went home and Mrs. Mercer went to her study. And the girls were in the living room.

"Why don't we invite Char and Mads over to swim?" Laurel asked.

"Fine with me." Emma said.

"Fine." Sutton said. Sutton sent them a text. Sutton, Emma, and Laurel rushed to their rooms to get into their swimsuits. They got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm getting dressed can someone get that?" Laurel said.

"I can't!" Sutton said.

"I will!" Emma said. Emma went to the door in her Bikini. When she opened the door no one was there but a small box. Emma picked it up. it had the words Sutton on it.

"Sutton!" Emma said walking into Sutton's room.

"What?" She said a little irritated.

"This is for you." Emma said. "It was left on the porch.

Sutton quickly grabbed it from Emma. "Did you open it?"

"No." Emma said leaving.

Sutton opened the box in it was a black bracelet with a heart lock and a letter.

_Dear Sutton, _

_You hold the key to my heart. Forever and always._

_ Love, _

_T_

Emma and Laurel were out in the pool tanning. When Char, Garrett, Mads, and Thayer came in. Garrett noticed her bracelet. Sutton lied and told him she bought it at some shop on her way to get Emma. Mads brought Thayer unexpectedly.

"I see you got my present." Thayer whispered into Sutton's ear. "Sorry to come without any notice."

"It's fine." She said. Everyone made their way toward the back.

"Emma!" Char exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Char!" Emma said. "Great. How about you?"

"Good." Char said. Mads looked at them both bewildered.

"Oh, Mads this is Emma, my sister." Sutton said.

"Hey Emma!" Mads said.

"Hey." She said.

Garret picked up Sutton and jumped into the pool. After they came back up he kissed Sutton. Thayer told them he had to leave. Sutton got out of the pool and lead him to the door. Sutton grabbed his hand before he could get out the door. She made sure no one was looking and gave Thayer a kiss. And told him she loved him. He said he loved her too. When he was about to leave he gave Sutton a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day of Parties

**Chapter 3**

When Sutton returned to the party Laurel was talking about the party they were planning to throw for Emma. Garrett noticed instantly when Sutton returned he got out of the pool and grabbed her around her waist.

"What was up with him?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know." Mads said confused.

"He probably was just not up to swimming." Sutton said.

"Anyways," Laurel said. "I think we should get matching bikinis."

"Tots!" Char exclaimed. "Pink!"

"Sure, I think it sounds cool." Emma said.

"Cool." Mads said

"Lame. It's so ordinary." Sutton said.

"But..." Laurel said.

"You can do it if you want to be lame!" Sutton barked. Laurel's expression fell.

Everyone left but Garrett. Sutton was making out with him in the hot tub. Laurel went inside to get a head start on studies for school. Emma felt awkward standing there alone. Emma went inside and told Mrs. Mercer she was going for a run. She changed into running shorts and a tank top. As she ran Emma thought about what Tuscon High was going to be like. She already had Mads, Char, Laurel, and Sutton as friends but she wouldn't have every class with them. And what if she didn't have lunch with them. That evening agreed to the party and it would be tomorrow. The next day they were all running around getting ready for the party that was happening that evening.

"But mom I need a new bikini!" Sutton complained. "Everyone is going to see me."

"No. Just wear one of your old ones." Kirsten said.

"Mom you don't understand!" Sutton screamed running off into her room.

"Ugh." Kirsten said.

"Mom can we go get dressed now?" Laurel asked.

"Sure honey." Kirsten said.

Emma and Laurel found two bikinis that looked similar and put them on. Laurel told Emma that the entire school was coming. Laurel put Emma's hair into a bun. And Emma french braided Laurel's hair. Sutton was in her room throwing swimsuits around. Laurel and Emma went downstairs laughing. Their was about fifty people when they went out back. fifteen or so were already in the pool and the rest were mingling. Laurel went to say hi to some people. A guy started to approach Emma.

"Hey." He said. "I'm Conor."

"Hi.'' She said. "I'm Emma."

"Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked.

"Sure."Emma said.

Conor grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the pool. Emma kept swimming for a bit. As Emma was getting ready to exit Conor swam under Emma and put her on his shoulders. Once she was out of the water he quickly fell backwards sending Emma into the water once again. Emma quickly made her way toward the exit. Laurel grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her to a secluded area of the yard. A camp fire was burning in the middle of chairs and logs. they sat down next to Sutton and her friends.

"So we are playing truth or dare." Some popular chick said. "The new girl will go first."

"Truth or Dare?" Said some jock.

"Uh..." People were chanting dare. "Dare." Emma said.

"I dare you to go inside and sneak out a bottle of wine." He said.

Emma asked Sutton where the wine was and went inside. Their was couples making out in the corners of the house. Emma walked toward the basement door when she heard Mr. and Mrs. Mercer talking in the study. She had to be very quiet. Emma sneaked downstairs and grabbed a random bottle and shoved it down the shirt she was wearing over her swimsuit. When she got back upstairs Ted and Kirsten were waiting for her. Emma told them someone was in the bathroom upstairs and she thought there was one downstairs. They let her go. Emma went back to the fire and waved the wine proudly in her hand. The jock took it from her hand.

"You got sparkling cider." He said bursting out laughing. So did everyone else including Emma.

"Well in my defense I almost got caught and I was in a rush." Emma said. someone volunteered to go next.

"Truth or dare?" Emma asked.

"Truth." He said.

"Have you ever been dumped by a girl?" Emma asked.

"Once, but that wasn't my fault." He said.

"Sure." All the girls said. "Lets hear the story."

"So things were going good. I bought her lots of gifts and we went out on lots of dates but I guess she got bored with me and she told me she was seeing someone else and she broke up with me." He said.

"Ah you poor baby." All the girls said sympathetically.

They kept playing truth or dare for a while until almost all the guest but them had left and the sparkling cider was empty. Eventually the group parted and Mads and Char stayed over for a sleep over. They all headed to the downstairs family room. They laid themselves on the furniture and Sutton popped in a scary movie. By the end of the night all the girls were asleep but Sutton.

Sutton made sure all the girls were asleep then quietly snuck upstairs. Her parents bedroom light was on and their door was open. Sutton sneaked into her room and closed the door behind her. When she was in her room Thayer was already there. A smile creeped up on Sutton's lips. She went over to where Thayer was and started kissing him eventually they moved toward the bed. Sutton fell asleep in her bed next to Thayer. Thayer was beginning to sneak out and not wake Sutton but it was too late.

"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss?" She asked.

"Of course." He said pulling on his t-shirt and giving Sutton a kiss.

"I can't wait to dump Garrett and be with you." she said.

"Me too." He said. "I can get you all to myself."

"Oh, I like that." she said. "Well you better get going and so should I."

"Love you." Thayer said.

"Love you more!" Sutton whisper screamed while getting dressed in her pajamas.

Sutton made her way toward the kitchen just in time. Emma started walking up the stairs. Their was a letter on the fridge that told her that her parents had gone to work already and on errands. Latter that day Mads, Char, and Laurel had gone to the salon. Sutton left to go somewhere and still hadn't returned. Emma got bored so she jogged to the club. When she got their she checked in and went to their track. When she got a text from Sutton telling her about a party that was happening in two hours. Emma decided to head home to take a shower. She started jogging. A motorcycle pulled out of the club parking lot and crashed a bit ahead of Emma. Emma jogged over to where the motorcycle lay.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I am now." Some boy said. Emma blushed. "I'm Dylan."

"I'm Emma." She said.

"Do you want to go to this party with me?'' He asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Emma said.

"Pick you up at six." he said. "But can I give you a ride so I know where you live."

"Yeah." She said grabbing the helmet and putting it on.

Emma went to the party with Dylan. When they got their they had a great time. A few hours later he dropped off Emma and her sisters.


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween Special

**Halloween Special**

_The Halloween prior Emma's arrival in Tuscon, Arizona._

Emma walked into a small thrift shop. It smelled musty and like old people. Alex was over in the Halloween section. Emma went over to the Halloween section. Alex head picked out three outfits already. One was a hot detective, another was a zombie, and a fairy. Emma saw two outfits she fell in love with instantly. The first was juliet, and then a showgirl. Emma tried on both and decided to go with the showgirl. It was a pink dress with a black scarf, necklace, and nylons. And a black headband with a feather poking out. Alex went with the zombie outfit. It was a greenish black dress with a black cardigan. And ripped leggings with black flats. Emma and Alex were ready to go to the school Halloween party.

Sutton, Laurel, Mads, and Char were at the Spirit Halloween store looking for costumes for the school's Halloween homecoming. Laurel went running off toward the scary aisle, while Sutton and her friends went into the teen aisle. Char picked up a green crayon costume.

"This costume is so lame!" Char said. The girls howled with laughter.

"NIce one Char!" Sutton said.

Finally they were done joking about costumes and trying them on. Laurel decided to go as a zombie bride. It was a ripped, dirty wedding dress, veil, and shoes. Char got a Cleopatra costume. It was a white dress with a gold headband, belt, sandals, armbands, and necklace. The belt, armbands. and necklace had blue fabric hanging down. the headband came with a wig and beads. Mads went with the red queen costume. It had a queen of hearts dress and white leggings. And a crown and a wand. Sutton decided to go with a steam punk outfit. It had a maroon top hat with a maroon dress and brown boots, with maroon gloves.

"We are going to look hot!" Mads said.

"I know." Char said. "But Sutton will look the best."

"Ah, thanks Char." Sutton said.

Sutton and Laurel went back home and so did everyone else. Sutton went into her room and put away her costume. _Tap. Tap. _ Sutton went to her window and let Thayer in. Sutton gave Thayer a long kiss. They broke apart for a second then continued kissing.

"You are going to love my Halloween costume!" Sutton said.

" Too bad we can't go to the dance together." He said breaking away from Sutton's grasp.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You know WHAT'S wrong, Sutton!" He yelled. "I'm tired of playing GAMES!"

" We aren't playing games." She said.

"YES we are!" He exclaimed. Leaving Sutton standing there.

Emma walked into her foster mother's home. The house smelt of bad body odor, from her foster-brother Travis. Obvious enough her Foster Mom Clarice wasn't home from work. The lights were off and Travis was no where in sight. Emma went into her room and locked the door behind her. She turned on the light and placed her costume in her closet. _Tap. Tap._ Emma wasn't expecting anyone. She went over to the window and looked out. Then all of a sudden Travis popped up in a scary mask. Emma screamed. Travis and his stoner friends started laughing. Emma closed her blinds angrily and got ready for bed.

Sutton got into her pajamas and jumped into bed. Something was off about Thayer's behavior, he was almost never hostile with her. Sutton dosed off to sleep. Sutton was jolted awake. someone's hand was over her mouth and told her not to scream. Had all the lying game pranks led to this. They shoved her into a car. Sutton glanced at the kidnapper. They had on a mask. They stopped the car and let out Sutton and got back into the car. Where they going to leave her? The person came back out and took off their mask.

"Thayer!?" Sutton said. "You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry for how I acted before and now." He said. "I just really wanted to see you."

"Well, I want to go home and I'm touched." She said. "But can we go now?"

"Sure." He said.

It was the day of the school Halloween party for Emma and the Halloween homecoming for Sutton.

Emma put on her make-up then her costume. Alex honked. Emma and Alex walked into the school it was decked out for Halloween.

Sutton And her friends walked into the gym. Garrett was on Sutton's left and Thayer was on her right with his date Riley. Sutton was very jealous. Mads went with Jordan. Laurel went with Justin and Char went with Derek. And they all looked hot. And that's the way she liked it. They sat down at a table and Garrett went to go get something to eat. Sutton wanted to dance and Thayer offered. Sutton gazed into Thayer's eyes trying not to look in love.

As the night grew on the girls went home and had a great time until...

Midnight, at midnight Sutton and Emma were in a big house. The house was filled with many rooms and ghosts, skeletons, zombies, and monsters. It was the worse nightmare you could imagine. Each room was filled with another horrifying scene. And their was no way out. Sutton and Emma were both having the same nightmare. They both woke up in a cold sweat.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

**Chapter 5**

It was the first day of school for everyone, but it was Emma's first day at a new school. Emma woke to find Sutton picking out an outfit for her. She handed Emma a short black dress and a short gold blazzer with gold and silver necklaces with a white bag and a gold ring with black heels. Sutton wore a sparkly white skirt and tanish mid-sleeve shirt wiht a brown bag. Emma wasn't used to such nice things, let alone hanging out with the popular kids. She had Ceramics with Sutton for first, then Gym wikth Sutton, Third Chemistry alone, Fourth was Language arts with Sutton, then Lunch, Fifth was math with Sutton. Then she has to wait for Sutton to finish Tennis practice. She was scared and excited at the same time. Sutton't parents had made sure that they had almost every class together. They had every class together but Chemistry. Emma was glad because she was kind of a dork when it came to science. She didn't want Sutton to know. Emma sat in the leather seats of Sutton's BMW convirtible. Until Sutton signed for her to come out.

"It's Fine you have first with me." Sutton said, putting her arm around Emma.

"Thanks." Emma said.

They met up with Mads and Char. Walking down the halls everyone stopped and looked at them. Emma felt self concious with everyone looking at her. Some boys whistled as they walked down the halls while others whispered.

"Well look here. It looks like Sutton figured out how to clone herself." She said.

"Shut up Nisha!" Sutton yelled. "Your just jealous, because I'm twice as beautiful."

"HUH!" Nisha said, flipping her hair and walking away.

Emma's day seemed to fly by until lunch. Emma sat down by Sutton, Laurel, Mads, Char, Thayer, Garret. Lunch seemed to drag on forever. Emma didn't understand anything they were talking about. They were talking about trips they had taken together over the summer. Emma felt very excluded. Finally the lunch bell rang. Emma went to her math class with Sutton and her friends. Math was math. No one Emma knew liked math. By the end of math Emma had two pages of math homework. Plus summary of a book that everyone "read" over the summer. Emma followed Sutton, Laurel, and Char to the tennis courts. Emma sneaked off to the track where cross country try outs were taking place. Emma changed into a pair of shorts and a tanktop she had gotten out of Sutton's gym bag.

"Is this were you try out for the cross country team?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." The coach said.

Emma ran her heart out. She felt alive when she was running. She could clear her head. Before she knew it the try outs were over. Emma made the team but declined to join. She met up with Sutton and Laurel and they went home. They got home just in time for dinner. Emma wasn't hungry so she went to her room and finished some homework. She was interupted by a tapping noise at the window. She went to the window and found Dylan.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh I thought you needed the company and I didn't get your number last night." He said.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Emma gave him her number.

"Emma is someone in there?" Kirstin asked.

"No, I'm just talking on the phone sorry." She said, pushing Dylan out the window.


End file.
